4 and 6 adopted me
by six is back so is four
Summary: tris and four are married . but tris cant have babys so she adopts. also my friend tess helped me with this to so yah tess
1. chapter 1

**ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH**

Chapter 1

Natalie POV

My name is Natalie but everybody calls me 5 because Four and Six adopted me, 5 is between 4 and 6 just like I am. They adopted my BITCH of a sister, Molly who is 4 years older than me. She acts all nice around my family but she beats me at home, if I even think about telling mom and dad she said she would throw me into the chasm and make it look like an accident. This has been going on since I was 5, I am 11 now. It started when My mom and dad went to train the new initiates for dauntless, then she invited drew (her boyfriend) he got mad and started to hit me later molly joined in, (they both whip me) but usually when he comes over,I will go to my boyfriends house, his name is percy and he is zeke's and shauna's son. Zeke is my dads best friend and was his best man at his wedding. Thats where I met my godparents Will and Christina, they are really nice. Sometimes I wish I could tell them what is going on but before i can molly and drew show up and they look mad, guess what they use as a punching bag.

Tris/Six POV

We tried and tried for a baby but it never worked so we both decided to adopt.

When I brought this idea up to Tobias he said " what ever makes you happy I will do, do you want a boy or girl?"

"I want a girl, maybe 2" I replied. when I said that his face lit up, I think he wants a girl so he can spoil her because I won't let him spoil me.

We get our coats and leave to go to the adoption center.

**PAGE BREAK**

Four/Tobias POV

**At the adoption center**

We have decided on 2 girls…

Molly

**Age:** 6

**looks: **Brownish red hair, thin, tall, could easily beat up anyone at the orphanage, and pale skin

**personality: **Really nice, sweet, and she looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly but she can kick butt, that is important if she wants to live in dauntless.

Natalie

**Age: **2

**Looks: **small, thin, looks a little bit like Tris, blond hair and tan skin

**Personality: **tough, sweet, wont let anyone pick on her, and is amazingly selfless.

We sign the adoption papersand leave with the two girls.

**PAGE BREAK**

**TIME SKIP TO PRESENT DAY **

**Natalie POV**

After they beat me they make me clean up the blood on the floor and put on concealer so mom and dad don't see the big bruise on my jaw where drew punched me.

As soon as I am done i go to percy's house, he is the only one that know about my sister and her boyfriend's abuse. He gets so mad about it that one he punched the wall in his room and he made a big hole, he told me that he imagined Molly and Drews' head where he punched.

**Percy POV**

I hear knocking at my door, I get up to open it and see who it is I see Natalie crying, I pick her up and take her to my room and lay her down in my bed. Thank god my parents aren't home because if they were I would be bombed with questions about why she is crying and why she came here.

After I get her to calm down she falls asleep, I get up and walk over to her apartment to get clothes for her and to ask if she could spend the night.

**Six POV**

When me and four get home from work Molly Isn't home, probably with Drew, that doesn't surprise me what does though is no Natalie but before I could even ask about it Percy is at the door asking if she could spend the night at his house?

I say "yes of course but I like to know why". Percy replies "she came over earlier and fell asleep instead of waking her up I asked if she could spend the night."

"ok" Tobias says

As Percy leaves i get a text from Christina

Do you want to come over and play truth or dare-C

Yes we will be there in 20 min-T

ok see u then-C

Chapter 2

**TIME SKIP TO PARTY**

**Four POV**

We arrive at Will and Christians' apartment almost every one is there except zeke and shauna, we talk about random things until they arrive.

**(A/N the letter stands for the person taking)**

Once they arrive Uriah starts, "four T or D"

"Dare"-F

"Tell us your real name" -U

I take off my shirt and say "NO" -

"Tris T or D"-F

"Dare" -T

play 7 minutes in heaven with me-F

Tris gets up and leads us to a closet instead of kissing we talk "I want to try again for a kid again" She says I stand there for a minute thinking about what she said. Later I reply "ok, later we can try".

We went back to the party after our 7 minutes in heaven,

I wasn't really paying attention until me name was called by marlen

Dare

Call tris's brother and tell him you got her pregnant -L

this is going to be interesting because Caleb doesn't even know who I am

ok

Tris hands me her phone and i call Caleb and tell him that i am dating her and got her pregnant. Caleb is screaming into phone "TRIS HOW COULD YOU I AM COMING OVER TO YOUR APARTMENT NOW!

After that me and Tris head back to our apartment and wait for Caleb, after a while I get bored and go give Tris a kiss her she kisses back and soon it turns into a full make out session. I hear a noise but don't really pay attention until I am pulled off of Tris by Caleb.

**Caleb POV**

I knock on tris's door and i don't hear an answer so i just walk in and i see tris is being kissed by a man. I get so mad I walk over and pull the two apart and i am greeted be a screaming tris WHAT THE HELL CALEB WHY DID YOU DO THAT, I CAN'T KISS MY HUSBAND, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. I look at her and scream back YOUR HUSBAND, YOU HAVE A HUSBAND HE CALLED ME AND TOLD ME HE GOT YOU PREGNANT and in a calmer voice she tells me that it was a dare and that I need to leave but i don't because i'm so mad i yell at tris WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME. Then i see that look in her that she is pissed and about to punch someone so i let go of her and leave.

**Natalie POV**

I wake up about 2 am and i'm in percy's room on his bed but i don't see him until i realize that he is sleeping on the floor, i get up and shake him so he wakes up and when he does i pull him into the bed with me and kiss him it was both of ours first kiss, it was full of passion and love not hunger.

After that I fall asleep with his arms wrapped around me it was one the best nights i ever had no nightmares about me sister beating me.

**Molly POV**

I wake up next to drew he's still asleep ( GO FIGURE ) . I write a note saying :

_Drew,_

_I had to leave . Meet me at my house later ._

When I get home I don't see Natalie. Then I realize she went to percy's I think to myself I bet she told him. I run to Percy's house and kick in the door i run upstairs and I don't even think about knocking an i see Percy and Natalie kissing so I run up to Natalie pull her by her hair call her a slut and drag her home. Then i start punching.

Chapter 3

**Natalie POV**

I'm still at Percy's house and yes still kissing him , But before i can do anything i am being dragged of Percy by you know who . Now she is pulling me by my hair , as soon as she throws me inside the house the punching begins, soon drew walks in , then I see black dots and with one more punch I am knocked unconscious.

**Tris POV**

Training ended earlier than normal so Four and I head home.

When we arrive we see Percy banging on the door and yell Natalie's name, When he sees us he tells us to open the door right away, I do as he said and when I get inside I see an unconscious Natalie on the floor with Drew and Molly kicking and punching her body.

In the corner of the room I see a belt that has blood all over it .

**Tobias POV**

I see little Natalie with no shirt being whipped unconscious, I am so pissed that she was suffering just like I did.

After we pull the 2 off of Natalie and brought her to the infirmary we decided that Molly and Drew would be put in Dauntless prison and we would un-adopt Molly.

**1 month after the beating**

**Tris POV**

I wake up in the morning with my stomach in pain and rush to the bathroom puking up last nights dinner with Tobias holding my hair and has a worried look on his face.

This happened for 8 more days until Tobias tells me to go see a doctor when i get there a nurse tells me to lie down and wait till the doctor comes in to talk to me.

He says he is going to do a ultrasound When he does he tells me that i am pregnant with twins i am so excited, I just hope he will be the same way when i tell tobias. and Natalie


	2. Chapter 2

**5 Months later**

**(6 months into pregnancy) **

**Natalie POV**

I am excited for the baby but I am also weirded out that mom and dad will forget about me and no longer help me with the crap that has been happening to me.

Like at school I get called and whipped and teased by Molly and Drew's with being told that even if Molly Is gone, I could always finish the job.

It scares me and mom and dad comfort me when it happens.

**Tobias POV**

I am so excited about the twins but it looks like Natalie isn't sure what to feel.

**Flashback**

_After training the new initiates i go home and tris calls me and tells me to come to the hospital. Im freaking out that something has happen to her so i dont even ask to see her i just run through the door and she is there lying down with a machine hooked up to her and she tells me we are having twins, when she tells me I am speechless, Tris starts to look worried so she tells me to say something but all I can manage out is one word " HAPPY" she smiles and laughs at me being speechless._

**End of flashback**

**Page break **

**With 1 month olds **

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I can hardly get any sleep because of all the crying at 3 am every day. We have a boy named Zack and a girl named Destiny. They are cute but really really really really annoying when you are trying to sleep, even more annoying than Uriah and that is saying a lot.


	3. GOODBYE

**Sorry but the characters are getting to old and we dont see it going anywhere so if u like this just tells us and give us suggestions but if u dont we are writing a new book . so check it out fav review follow u know we are only 6 th grade so try to be nice about after all we are kids. So yah bye and no we will not be updated dating this until further notice so bye **

FOR NOW AND FOREVER LOVE DIVERGENT GO FOURTRIS . :)


End file.
